A Twist In Fate Preview
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: A preview for a story I'm going to start writing soon. Mal was never chosen to go to go to Auradon and discovers her powers soon after Evie,Jay, and Carlos leave. A case of Accidental magic delivers her to Auradon almost two months later on family day.
1. Preview 1

**Evie's POV**

Today is family day and the boys and I are watching the aks and their families socialize at the party being held on the school grounds.

"I miss Mal" Carlos says quietly, continuing to pet Dude who Carlos is holding in his arms.

"I miss her too" Jay mumbles. I can't believe Mal wasn't picked to come to Auradon with us.

"Me too...it's not fair that we're here and she isn't" I sigh, scanning the crowd to see any familiar faces. Ben is with his parents laughing at something his dad is telling him, ignoring Audrey who is clinging to his arm and trying to get his attention.

"I'm going to send her a letter when we get out of here" I continue. It's been about a week since the last time we'd heard from her, and I can't help being a bit worried. I mean I know she has Harry,Gil,Evan,Kal, and Hayden, but it still feels like we abandoned her there and left her on her own. We've been in Auradon for almost two months now and don't get me wrong it's great, but it'd be so much better if she was here with us. I'm brought out of my thoughs when an annoyingly familiar guy scoffs at us.

"What's the matter losers? Not enjoying the party? I bet you'd rather be off destroying things" Chad sneers as he approaches us, and out of the corner of my eye I see Ben break away from his parents and Audrey as he begins to join us.

"Chad pleas don't-" Carlos starts to say before Chad cuts him off with a glare.

"Shut up shrimp, and who told you that you could hold Dude? Give him to me before you end up skinning him" he growls before roughly grabbing Dude and taking him out of Carlos's arms.

"No! Give him back!" Carlos pleads as he takes a few frantic steps forward, only to have Jay gently grab his shoulder to hold him in place.

"Come on man just give him back" Jay says.

"Chad don't do this" Ben says as he stops beside me.

"They were raised by their parents Ben, what do you think villians teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way ok uh uh" Chad continues on rudely, shifting so he's holding Dude under one arm and looking around at everyone. Dude lets out a whine and Jay has to keep Carlos from continuing to try and retrieve him.

"Son-" King Kit begins to say before suddenly a giant puff of purple smoke appears about thirty feet away from us and caughing can be heard from inside the smoke.

"You know I am really beginning to get sick of all this accidental magic" an unfamiliar voice huffs in between caughs as the smoke begins disappearing. After a few seconds the smoke is gone and immediately recognize who's in front of us.

"Kal?" I say questioningly, looking him up and down. He looks different than the last time we'd seen him. He looks leaner, and his facial shape looks a bit different. His bangs are still the familiar faded purple color and he's wearing a black leather jacket, a darkred shirt underneath, black jeans and black combat boots. His grey eyes look straight at me as soon as he hears my voice and he smiles slightly.

"Excuse me who the hell are you?" Audrey demands and I faintly hear Aurora scold her.

"Well at least it got me to you guys this time" Kal says to himself as he walks over to us. He spares a glance at Carlos who has tears in his eyes and looks between him and Chad before a look of inderstanding washes over his face.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't torment my friend" Kal says as he walks over to Chad and gently takes Dude from him.

"Here you go buddy" he says as he puts Dude in Carlos's waiting arms.

"Thank you Kal" Carlos says thankfully, burying his face in Dude's fur.

"Excuse me but you had no right to do that?" Chad huffs.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on someone that's a lot smaller than you" Kal says loudly.

"Kal please-" Carlos starts to say, gently gripping his arm.

"Oh look at the little fag clinging to his boyfriend" Chad sneers and Kal growls.

"You little punk, you don't talk to him that way" moving away from us and shoving Chad away from us.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Chad demands.

"Evie who's kid is he?" he asks, not taking his eyes off Chad.

"Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming" I answer.

"Really? He seems like he's another child of Gaston" Kal says with disbelief, shaking his head while Jay, Carlos and I struggle to hold back our laughter.

"Anyways Chad to answer your question, first I'm gonna talk to your mother" he says and Chad scoffs.

"So what?" Chad says haughtily, walkinv a few feet back and picking up a big tourney ball **(A/N: Auradon verion of a basket ball)**.

"Heads up!" Chad says, throwing it at Kal's face and all the Auradon people gasp as Kal just catches it in mid air, arm's length away from his face.

"You know Chad, I feel sorry for you" Kal says as he fiddles with the ball.

"You don't know me" Chad huffs.

"Oh but I do, all too well" Kal says as he begins playing around with the ball, bouncing it of the ground and catching it.

"You're the man, captain of some sports team, dates the pretty girls, high school is your kingdom, oh yes the isle is full of guys like you" Kal says, spinning the ball on his pointer finger as he circles around Chad.

"But people, Chad's a bully" he continues, turning to look at the crowd that is now looking at him in shock and wonder.

"And why? It'd be way too easy to say he prays on the weak simply because he's a dick" he says, and several teenagers laugh. Chad blushes and looks around in embarassment.

"But no no, Chad here is way more complex than that" Kal says, gesturing to the blonde.

"According to everything my friends over here have told me about him in their letters, I've come up with three possible reasons why Chad is the way he is" Kal says while walking back over to me,Jay and Carlos. The ball spinning on his middle finger as he holds up three.

"One: Underneath all that male brovado, there's a screaming little girl just waiting to get out" he starts, shifting the ball on to his pointer finger so he can put the other two down.

"Two: Like A caveman, Chad's brain is...under developed, therefor he is unable to practise self control so he acts out agressively" He says, earning even more laughs.

"Shut up man" Chad says, but Kal ignores him.

"I quite like that one myself, but number three is my favorite" Kal smirks as he continues doing tricks with the ball.

"And three: Chad has a small weiner" Kal says, spinning the ball on his pinkey. That earns several gasps and laugher from the teenagers in the crowd. Kal begins doing several cool dribbling movements, making his way towards Chad before pretending to throw the ball at his face, causing Chad to instinctively hold up his arm.

"Don't hurt yourself big boy" Kal says smoothly with a cocky smirk, lightly tossing the ball up and the now stunned Chad barely has time to catch it. Kal turns away from him and begins to slowly walk back over to us.

"Three..Two.." he starts to count down to himself before ducking his head just as Chad sends the ball flying towards him, and this time Jay is the one that catches it before it hits Carlos.

"By the way, congradulations on getting over your fear of dogs Carlos, I'm really proud of you" he says as he rejoins us.

"Thanks Kal" Carlos says with a grin, his shock beginning to wear off.

"I'm not Kal Carlos" he says with a playful smile before gently patting Carlos's back and the three of us look at him curiously, forgetting about the people around us.

"Then who are you?" Jay says curiously

"You were off by one letter" the familiar stanger says.

"Mal?" I say in disbelief, and the boy grins.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" he exclaims playfully with a familiar smirk.

"Though I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended for you mistaking me for my older brother" he says playfully as we all starevat him in a loss for words.

"But..how?" I trail off, gesturing to his body.

"I just spent the whole afternoon running and hiding from the Gaston twins, this was my last resort so I could avoid them" Mal explains with a shrug and I nod in understanding. Gil's brothers are infatuated with Mal and won't stop trying to woo her even though she's stated hundreds of times that she's not interested.

"But how did you make one that works? There's no magic on the isle?" Jay says confusedly, and that gets everyone's attention.

"Oh I never told you did I? Well a few hours you left I discovered I could use my magic" Mal says and everyone gasps.

"I've been able to practice some spells and potions, but lately I've been having a few fits of accidental magic happen, and this is the result of one of them" he says with a wave of his hand to our surroundings.

"My dad was able to make a potion that dulls my powers, but it wears off after a few hours" Mal sighs.

"Anyways it was great to see you guys and defend Carlos's honor, but I should probably get out of here before these guys decide to lock me away forever" he says with a small sad smile.

"Mal you could stay, I'm sure Ben coul-" I begin to say, looking over at Ben who has a starstruck look on his face.

"You're Mal?" he says softly.

"I am" Mal confirms and Ben smiles.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from these three" he says with a shy smile as he holds out his hand.

 _'Looks like someone has crush, just wait until he sees what Mal really looks like'_ I think to myself with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, just wish the cirumstances were a bit different" Mal laughs, shaking Ben's hand.

"Well as I said before, I better get out of here" Mal continues, releasing Ben's hand.

"Evie's right, there's plenty of room fo-" he begins to say.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass on your offer, I have two guys that need me back home" Mal cuts him off with an apologtic look.

"I can't just leave Harry and Gil alone there" Mal explains to me, and I nod sadly in understanding. Harry and Gil are Mal's closest childhood friends, they grew up together. And Mal and Harry have been dating for almost nine months now.

"But before I go I guess it's safe to take this" Mal says as he takes a few steps back, pulling a flask out of his jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Audrey demands, and Mal glares at her. Audrey shrinks back from the hard look in Mal's glowing green eyes. Mal focuses back on the flask and and his eyes stop glowing after he removes the cap.

"The antidote for this spell" Mal says before taking a sip. Suddenly Mal is covered by a golden glow and after a few seconds the glow dissapears, revealing Mal in her real form and her typical purple vk outfit.

"I love magic" she laughs, capping the flask and putting it back in her pocket. I look at Ben and I can practically see hearts in his eyes.

"Take care of yourselves ok? And don't hesitate to ask me for help the next time a bully shows up" she says to the three of us before turning her back on us.

"Now wait just a minute, you're telling me you're just gonna magic yourself out of here?!" Chad says incredulously, and Mal turns back to look at him.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm gonna do" Mal say casually before turning away from him and back towards the stone wall that she'd first appeared in front of.

"Beware forswear bring me a door that will take me anywhere" Mal recites while holding out her right hand with her palm pointing straight at the wall. Bricks begin pushing forward and after a minute there's a stone doorway with a round topped wooden door in front of us.

"Now that is how you conjure up a portal" Mal says proudly as she lowers her hand.

"The best part is that I just made up that spell" She laughs as she walks over to the door.

"Will you come back?" Carlos says hopefully and Mal turns to look at us with a small smile.

"Of course, somebody needs to look out for you three" she says amusedly before turning and opening the door. I am able to make out the familiar spray painted walls of her hideout in the background of the room.

"Harry! Gil! I'm home!" Mal calls out and I faintly hear the boys let out excited whoops.

"Bye guys" she says softly before going through the doorway and closing the door behind her. As soon as she closes the door the wall goes back to it's origional form.

"Now that is how you make a grande enterance" Jay begins.

"And an even more grande exit" Carlos finishes and I nod in agreement.

"Who the hell was that chick?" Chad says confusedly.

"That was Mal, daughter of Maleficent" Ben answers for us, and Audrey faints.

 **A/N: Most of this chaptervwas inspired by the Zac Effron version of 17 Again, I love that movie :D. Please leave a review I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story idea.**


	2. Preview 2

_"Evie and the boys can never know, I don't want them to worry about me when there's nothing they can do"_ _Mal says as she looks between Harry and Gil who are watching her with worry and concern in their eyes._

 **FLASH**

 _"I got lost dad" Mal says as tears well up in her eyes. Diaval looks at his daughter with sadness in his eyes as he gathers her in his arms and lets her cry into his shoulder._

 _"I got lost" she repeats into his shoulder as the tears keep coming._

 **FLASH**

 _Harry's POV_

 _"What's happening to me?" she sobs as she hugs me._

 _"I don't know, but we'll figure it out I promise. We always have" I say comfortingly._

 _"I'm scared" she sniffs._

 _"It's gonna be okay" I say as I hold back my own tears._ _"But what if I forget you?" she sniffs and I close my eyes as I try to block out that thought._

 _"I'll be there to help you remember" I mumble._

 **FLASH**

 _"Mal?" Ben says worriedly as he approaches the purple haired girl that just popped up in the auditorium._

 _"I'm sorry, who are you? Where am I?" she says confusedly as she looks around. He looks back at her hurt for a moment before her eyes flash green for a moment and horror fills her eyes._

 _"It happened again didn't it?" she asks sadly before glancing back at the ground._

FLASH

"I need your help, there's something wrong with me" Mal says to Fairy Godmother.

 **FLASH**

 _Mal's POV_

 _"One day I'm going to get so lost I won't be able to find my way back! And there's nothing we can do about it!" I shout and Jay winces._

 _"And when that happens I won't remember you or Evie or Carlos! I'm not going to remember our friends, my brother, not even my dad!" I continue as tears gatherin both of our eyes._

 _"I probably won't even remember my own name" I sob as I finally let it all out._

A/N: Hey guys these are bits and pieces of what's to come in the story. I will post the first official chapter in a few days or by next week in the latest. I'm so excited to get this going you have no idea how much :) And I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this story once it officially starts :)


End file.
